rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategic Missions - January-March, 1893
January 1893 Mission 1: Pressing Fisk's Organisation Lana and Billy Continue to Infiltrate Fisk's Business with the intent to find out where the losers from the trial fights are being taken, for this the Reverend armed them with easily concealable weapons, giving Lana a derringer and some concealed Knives and Billy has some Knuckledusters and boiler plate inserts into his travelling jacket. Waiting for another 'Trial Night', Lana and Billy hide out behind the Warehouse, and watch as the 'losers' are brought out and loaded onto the wagon. Billy notes that the men doing the loading are not Fisk's men – in fact, none of Fisk's men come out of the back door of the Warehouse. At the end of the Night they try to follow the wagon stealthily to see where it is going. A couple of times they nearly lose the wagon, and fear they may have been spotted ... They manage to avoid detection, and follow the wagon out into the countryside, where they meet up with an expensive carriage. The Man with the Red Sash gets out! He inspects the unconscious men and appears to approve. “Take them to Dr. Primordius” he says, then gets into his carriage and it drives off. The Wagon also leaves ... as Billy and Lana move to follow they hear a rustling in the undergrowth, and two furred fiends leap to attack them! The battle goes poorly for the unprepared Rippers, and Billy holds the wolfmen off, as Lana flees back to the Lodge to give her report. Billy is not heard from again. The Mission is a Standoff. Mission 2: Whatever Happened to Gibbs? Carmen and Big John head into the Docklands to find out what happened to Gibbs, and investigate the other murder. They ask around to try and get some more leads on both of the attacks. They discover that the original victim was an Opium user and that he frequented the Jade Dragon Opium Den. Gibbs was also seen going into there, and was found dead with similar wounds the next day. They decide that they too must investigate the opium den ... and find Lao Chu, the owner, who is more than willing to admit that the original victim was a regular customer and that his money will be missed. He says he doesn't know anything about the other man that came asking questions before, and comments that that fellow wouldn't partake of his wares either, hinting that unless they want to purchase Opium, they should go. When they leave, they find themselves chased through the slums by a curious Hopping Chinaman with long, white hair. They duck down a side alley near the poor part of town where the townspeople have hung their washing outside to dry in the hopes that the lines between the houses and the washing they are laden with will cause him to stumble in his Hopping. Their cunning pays off, and the two Rippers get away from the Hopping Chinaman, and escape back to Southend. Both Carmen and John advance to Seasoned rank for their experiences. The Mission is a Triumph! Final Cabal Threat: 4 February 1893 Mission 1: Who is Doctor Primordius? Lana visits London to look at the medical register to see if she can track down Dr. Primordius. She finds no mention of a Dr. Primordius on the British Register, but as she leaves and is returning to Southend, her carriage is attacked, and overturned as the horses are spooked. This time, she must face the wolfmen alone! There is a Silver fitting in the Hansom Cab she was travelling in, so she breaks it off and sets to the Wolfman. The Cab driver joins in, and the creature is driven off. After the reason for the attack is explained to him, Hobson (" 'obson, the 'ansom driver, miss") is recruited to the cause. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 2: Big Trouble in Chinatown Carmen and Big John look around the docks for the hopping Chinaman. Researching Chinese myths, and trying to get the Opium den owner to help out as well. Their research comes up a blank, as there is very little written about the far east. They try to enlist the aid of the owner of the Opium den, but he refuses, saying he is just a simple businessman, and not interested in such things. As they look around the docklands themselves, they are accosted by a group of Sailors who want some 'fun' with Carmen. They see the sailors off easily, and find in their pockets some strange coins with Square holes in the middle ... leading them back to the chinese – continuing to search around limehouse they are once again chased by the Hopping Man ... They try to run away up stairs, and Big John gets stuck. As he holds the Hopping Man off, Carmen sees the Hopping Man stab Big John in the Chest with three long, sharp fingernails ... then bend to drink the blood from his chest! Her experiences elevate Carmen to a Veteran of the Ripper wars. The Mission is a Standoff Final Cabal Threat: 2 March 1893 Mission 1: To find an Oriental Sorceror Lana and Carmen investigate the strange Hopping Chinese Vampire, sending several Telegrams to the Ripper Lodge in Hong Kong to gather better intelligence. They discover several weaknesses of the Hopping Vampires, or Jiang Shi as they are known to the natives, but do not have the equipment or skills to produce the Magical Symbols on specially prepared Rice Paper that are supposedly the best weapon against them. They head into Limehouse and Chinatown, with the intention of tracking down a Chinese Sorceror that might be able to help them with this - in their travels the end up being attacked by a group of Chinamen who are after their 'attentions' and are not happy at being spurned. They swiftly show the men that they are far from helpless, but are not uninjured themselves. Rather than travel back to Southend, they take respite in the Dagger and Sheath. After a few days of resting and recuperating, late one night they hear a familiar "Thump, Thump, Thump". The Hopping Vampire strikes again. Lana, weakened by the earlier conflict with the Chinamen, falls to the Vampire, though Carmen from permanent harm, thanks to the other inhabitants of the Dagger and Sheath chasing the Jiang Shi off. The Mission is a Standoff. Mission 2: What's happening in Margate? Hobson is sent to Margate, with his cab. The intent is that he should talk with his fares to get an idea about how the Cabal might be infiltrating the area. Much of the month brings him no information at all, but he does have a passenger that travels with him three times - a foreign Doctor. It is on the third journey that he discovers the Doctor's name ... Primordius! His long month of solo work makes Hobson a Seasoned campaigner. The Mission is a Triumph! Final Cabal Threat: 0 New Cabal Threat Level: 9 Next Page Contents